


The Storm

by Movbekna



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Depression, Drug Use, Freeform, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tags Are Hard, Thor - Freeform, Underage Drinking, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movbekna/pseuds/Movbekna
Summary: Buckys life has never been easy, But with friends all around him he makes it through. What happens when his life is ripped away from him? No friends, no family. How could one man mess up his life anymore. He thought Brock was the love of his life. He was wrong. He had never been so wrong in his life before.





	1. Summer Of 2009

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so my bad if its sucky. I do not own any characters. The story is my own. Chapters May be short. My bad.

Summer of 2009

 

Music is blaring from Buckys laptop as he's trying to hop his way into a pair of to tight skinny jeans. "Suck it in Barnes!" He falls flat on his back onto his twin bed pulling up his pants wishing he could suck in his thighs. As soon as the button is in place he lets out a loud sigh from holding his breath. Jumping back up onto his feet he picks up a red v-neck short sleeve shirt and pulls it on over his head. Pushing the top of his laptop shut with his finger grabbing his phone and shoves it into his pocket.

"Im going down to Nats!!" He yells as he walks out from his bedroom slipping on his black DCs. He met Natasha about 2 weeks ago. They clicked right off from the start. The best thing is she only lives 2 houses down. Buckys fathers new job had them moving into a new town and so far. He was glad to get away from the old one. "Ok honey!" He hears his mother yell from in the kitchen. Walking out the front door he starts down the street. He can already see Natasha sitting in her front yard tapping away on her phone. Making a low whistle as he gets closer she looks up. "Come here often?" He speaks in a low voice wiggling his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes she looks back down on her phone "Bitch please," Bucky lets out a laugh and plops down cross legged in front of her. "Feel like drinking?" She asks tapping away on her phone. Bucky Raises an eyebrow, "Um when do I never feel like drinking." She smirks at her phone and set it down on her thigh before looking at him now. "Good, Because its about time you meet the rest of the gang and they are bringing beer and beer pong is a must at the moment. Speaking of beer pong we need a table and I know you have one in your back yard mind if we use it?" She asks tilting her head and Bucky laughs lightly and shakes his head. "No" He starts to move to get up but Natasha grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. "Wait." A car comes around the corner, its a black charger as it parks in her driveway. Bucky waits and watches the passenger door open. First he sees a tall man with long blond hair pulled into a loose bun on the back of his head hop out setting a case of beer on his shoulder. "What do you mean she would win!" His voice booms. Hearing the front seat slid up as another man trys getting out from the back seat and failing. "She would kick his ass man! Shehulk is one hell of a women, now help me out of this small ass car!" he blurts as the taller one pushes out a loud laugh. "She could never beat hulk and for that you can struggle out of the back seat." You hear the other man groan and start swearing as the driver side door opens. Another tall blond steps out and takes Buckys breath away. 'ok dont stare. dont stare. im fucking staring' Bucky says to himself in his head as his eyes cant help but watch as the man with muscles for days walks around the car and grabs the other mans hand and helps him from the back seat. "Dude you know Thor is right with that one, and grab that case!" 

Bucky swallows hard looking down at his hands in his lap feeling there are way to many good looking men in front of him at the moment. A case of beer. 'A case? do they even make that big of a case for beer?!' sets down by his side along with a body. Bucky slowly looks up and sees the second blond sitting in the grass with a shy smile. The other two standing behind him. "Bucky, this is Steve, Thor, And Sam." Natasha says pointing at everyone. Bucky nods and smiles with a small lame wave of his hand. "Hi" He speaks softly He feels her hand grab his shoulder and grip it tightly. "Bucky here has a table for beer pong. He cant carry the damn thing by himself so which one of you lovely strong men would like to help him go get it?" She raises an eye brow and stares straight at Steve sitting next to Bucky. Steve clears his throat and nods. "Lets get that table before that stare ends up burning a hole in my head." Steve speaks letting out a small chuckle getting back to his feet. He holds out his hand for Bucky to take to help him up. Of course Bucky takes it. 'oh God ok thats a strong grip, soft skin...Bucky stop it!' Bucky smiles and starts walking back down the street Steve following him. "I live just up here." Bucky points out with a smile and Steve smiles. "So iv heard." Bucky blushes lightly knowing Natasha has talked about him to her friends. "Thor! Dont you pick up that cat you know what happened last time!" They could hear Natasha yell and Bucky cant help but chuckle. "Shes something else isn't she?" Bucky asks looking over at Steve as Steve shoves his hands into his pockets "Oh yea, Shes a hand full" He chuckles as they both walk up to Buckys back gate. Opening it up they find the green picnic table. "Its this one." Bucky speaks as he grabs one side Steve the other. The back slider door opens as Buckys sister pops out her head. "Bucks what are you doing?" She asks and Bucky rolls his eyes "Nothing Becca dont worry about it." She huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "Fine!" She grumps out and Bucky grumps out the same "Fine" as he picks up the table. "Just...dont tell mom and dad" He looks over his shoulder at her and she shakes her head "You know I wont." She looks Steve up and down and smirks. "Have fun! And remember a wrapped willie is a good willie" Bucky Blushes a deep red "Bec!" He groans out and trys to leave the back yard as fast as he can. Steve laughing. 

The sun is starting to set as Sam sets the red solo cups onto the table, Thor pouring the water into each cup. Natasha has the whole house to her self for almost the whole summer, Her foster parents have gone to Costa Rica to help out down there taking her younger siblings with them. They had ask Natasha if she had wanted to come but she didn't knowing she would have the house to her self. Steve stood on the side of the back deck his phone connected to the speaker finding a playlist. Natasha handed Bucky a beer. He popped it open and started to drink. God did it taste good. At the ripe age of 19 Bucky couldn't get enough of the stuff. Thor threw a ping pong ball at Steves head. "Hurry up I wanna play!" Steve picked up the ball and threw it right back at him but Thor caught it. "Hold your fucking pony tail, I am almost done with this playlist." Before they know it music starts to play. 

"Is this A Day To Remember?" Bucky asks tilting his head looking at Steve and Steve smirks "No shit, and he likes good music" He says setting down his phone. Bucky fights the blush on his cheeks. "Hes already one of us now!" Thor Booms standing at one end of the table. Thor ends up teaming with Natasha and Steve with Sam. Bucky sits on the side lines watching. The game was almost over. Sam and Steve in the lead "I need a celebrity shot." Natasha says looking over at Bucky as he sips his beer. He almost chokes on it. "What? me?!" Bucky looks at her confused and Natasha holds out the ball for him to take. "You do not want me to try and throw that thing i will let you down." He laughs and Nat shakes her head "Come on man! Join the game!" Steve huffs out "Oh come on! He was going to be my celebrity shot! Not fair!" Bucky stands up slowly and takes the ball. "Dont hate me if i fail you" He says standing where Nat was, He trys to line up the shot and throws it. It ends up hitting Steve straight in the chest and bouncing back into a cup. Steve holds out his arms "Thats how its going to be huh?" Natasha jumps and grabs Buckys waist and yells "OH MY GOD!" Bucky laughs and is twisted back and forth by her, "Hes a fucking champ!" Thor Yells and holds up his hands. As soon as Bucky is out of Natashas hold he shakes his head. "It was luck" He picks his beer back up and chugs the rest of it dropping it into the black trash bin heading inside to grab more beer. "Anymore need one?" He asks as all of them say yes. He laughs and walks inside hearing "Wait ill help you!" Steve says behind him "Dude middle of a game here!" Sam says back. Steve waves a hand at Sam and follows Bucky inside. Bucky opens the fridge and starts pulling out the beer handing a few to Steve. "Game man. Game. We were winning and you walk away." Sam says as he walks into the house and Steve hands him a beer, Thor and Natasha following him. "Hey its not right leaving buck out of it anyways." Steve mumbles as Bucky hands Thor and Natasha their beer. Bucky hops onto the counter and pops open his beer taking a sip "Its alright." Bucky says looking at Steve. "Im use to it." Steves face falls as he walks in front of bucky looking at him. "What?" He asks softly looking Bucky in the eyes. Thats when Bucky saw how blue Steves eyes really were. Bucky just shrugs opening his mouth to speak but the front door flings open. "Baby! Im home!" A voice yells into the house Natasha smiles brightly as Clint walks into the kitchen lifting her up into a hug before setting her down. "Ok dont hate me" Is all he got out before someone yells. "Where the hell is the party!" Brock came walking into the kitchen behind him everyone rolled their eyes or groaned. Bucky poked Steves side lightly and leaned in and whispered "Who is that?" Steve turned and put his hand on Buckys knee leaning back in and whispered "The blond one is Clint, Natasha Boyfriend, and the other is Brock..." Bucky couldnt help but think how good Steve smelt this close to each other, he let his hand linger and wrap around Steves uper arm. Brocks eyes fell to Bucky and he smirked. "And What fresh meat is this?" He asks and Steve moves to stand in front of Bucky but is to late. 

The night was long full of drinking games. Hes in the middle of winning flip cup Brock is up against him in the game but Bucky ends up Winning. Brock was an endless string of flirting with Bucky. Bucky had his sights on Steve all night but at some point Steve ended up giving up. Buckys good and Drunk he whispered in Nats ear. "Im heading home" She smiled and hugged him tightly and whispered "Good night love" Bucky had started walking down the drive way as someone yelled. "Hey! Wait up!" Bucky turned walking backward as Steve jogged after him. "Let me walk you home" Bucky smiled and nodded "Alright" with Steve walking by his side he watched the ground as he walked. "I had fun tonight" Steve spoke looking over at him. Bucky nodded and smiled widely "So Did i.." As they reached the end of Buckys Drive way they turned to each other with a smile. "It was really nice meeting you today Bucky" Steve Spoke stepping closer to Bucky as Bucky took in a deep breath and cant help his smile. "It really was..." He spoke softly looking up into those baby blues. "Hey! You were going to leave without saying goodbye!" A voice yelled from down the street. It was Brock. Steve sighed not wanting to step away from Bucky but as soon as Brock got to them he pushed Steve away and stood in front of Bucky. "Now leaving with out a goodbye would kill me. You dont want to do that would you?" He smirked staring into Buckys eyes. Bucky blushed looking down at his feet. "I couldn't do that now could I?" Bucky speaks softly as Steve starts to walk back down the road looking back at them. "No, please dont..." Brock says putting his hand on Buckys hip pulling him closer.  
___________________________________ 

The Summer Of 2009 was something Bucky Would never forget....Ever

__________________________________

The nights were filled with friends and beer and long laughs. Most nights he would end up laughing so hard he would cry. Brock. Now thats one name that stuck in his head. Brock. The Sweet tall dark haired man with dark eyes that swept him off his feet. The man that would change his life forever...  
__________________________________

One thing that Bucky didnt know was that first night when Brock found Steve and Bucky at the end of Buckys driveway was what was said afterwords. Brock grabbing Steves arm growling. "Stay away from him. Hes mine"....  
__________________________________  
That Summer Was the last Bucky could Remember Feeling anything but right...


	2. The Clouds Start To Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to turn for the worst for bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when the tags start to come true, Please if you do not want to read anything about abuse DO NOT READ

Its been about 3 months since Bucky and Brock had started dating. Things were great. Bucky had fallen in love and had fell hard and fast. He would have never thought someone so good looking would even look twice at him. He still saw Nat, Steve and the gang once in a wail a movie date here and there or just chilling in their PJs showing each other funny things they would find on Facebook. It had been about a month since he had even talked to anyone not really noticing since Brock ended up taking up most of his time. If he wasn't with him he was at work. Before he knew it, a little over a year had pasted.

Hanging in the basement of one of Brocks friends, they were talking about tattoos and laughing at nothing passing around a joint. As the time got late it was about 1:30 am when everyone wanted to turn in since it was only a Tuesday. Bucky set his hand on Brocks leg and asked "Hey do you think you could give me a ride home?" Brock shook his head "No, Iv got other places I have to head to and your place is out of the way." Bucky nodded and taking out his phone. "Ill call a taxi" Bucky mumbled getting his coat on tugging on his hat. Bucky sighed pulling out his wallet. "Shit" He whispered forgetting he had gave Brock his last 20 dollar bill. "Ill just walk." He ended up saying as Brock and him started out the door. When they made it outside Bucky Shivered feeling the ice cold wind. It was the middle of winter, snow covered everything. "Are you sure you cant just give me a ride home?" Bucky asked leaning against Brocks car shoving his hands into his skinny jeans. He was already freezing. Brock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine" Bucky clapped his hands and ran to the passenger side getting in. "Thanks babe!" Brock just groaned and got in. About half way to Buckys house going down the highway blue and red lights lit up behind them. Bucky bit his lip and looked over at his boyfriend. "You never put a plate on your car did you?" He asked and Brock just glared at him pulling over. Once they were in park Brock looked straight at Bucky, the glare never leaving his face as he spoke in a low rough voice. "If they take my fucking car and I loose it because I had to take you home, Your buying me a new fucking car." Bucky laughed but stopped and swallowed hard. He wasn't kidding was he.. "And if i go to jail your bailing me the fuck out. Sell whatever you can I dont care what it is." Bucky just stared back at him "Brock..." He started as the cop tapped on the diver side window. They ended up taking the car. Bucky sat in the back of the cop car as the cop Asked for his ID, Brock sitting next to him. The cop was tapping away on his computer as Brock leaned over and whispered into Buckys ear. "This is all your fault. You better make it right." Buckys stomach dropped as he looked down at his hands feeling like it really was his fault. He had asked for the ride home. It was all on him. Brock was going to jail and he needed to come up with money to bail him out and for a new car. He didn't even have a car of his own. Working odd shifts here and there at the gas station didn't pay much. The cop cleared his throat "You are all set to go James. Thank you" Bucky nodded as the cop let him out of the back seat. "You have a good rest of your night sir" The cop spoke nodding at Bucky. Bucky smiled tightly back "Thank you..." Starting to walk down the side of the highway he heard the man yell "HEY!" Bucky jumped out of his skin and his stomach dropped out of his ass when he turned around and saw the cop running after him. He held up his hands not knowing what else to do. "You forgot your ID" The cop spoke when he was closer. Bucky sighed almost falling to his knees. "Sorry if i scared you" The cop spoke with a smirk handing the ID back to Bucky. "Um, Have a cop run at you and yell and see how you feel." Bucky chuckled as so did the cop. "Get a ride home it is way to cold to be walking out here right now." Bucky nodded and pulled out his phone. "Thank you" Bucky watched as the cop car took off and a tow truck pulled up and started to take away Brocks car. He bit his lip hard looking down at the contacts on his phone. Mom and Dad? Big no. Its almost 3 in the morning they would kill me! Becca? You really wanna take shit from her right now? No. Steves name popped up and he hit it not even thinking. It rang a few times before a tired voice answered. "Bucky?" Bucky swallowed hard before speaking. shit he was sleeping. "H-hey Stevie...um im sorry to wake you." he could hear Steve shift in bed, "Are you ok?" Bucky could hear the worry in his voice. "Yea im ok..I just." Bucky sighed into the phone looking down at his feet kicking some snow around. "I..I was wondering if..no im sorry i woke you up Stevie. Go back to bed." He was ready to hang up the phone feeling horrible about calling his friend. "Buck no. whats ups? I know something is wrong I can tell." Thats one thing Steve always could do is tell when Bucky wasn't speaking his mind. He started down the sidewalk already headed to his house. "I.." He pushed out a breath and just let it out. "Brock got pulled over and hes in jail...I got his car taken away from him. Its my fault. I was just going to see if you could give me a ride home but I can walk. Really its ok." Steve didn't speak for a wail. "Your fault he got his car towed away....that hes in jail?" Steve asked and Bucky started to shiver from the cold. "Yea." He whispered. "Buck, how is that your fault?" He could hear Steve start to get out of bed, "I asked for a ride home and i shouldn't have..." He could hear Steve groan and speak a little harder. "you asked for a ride home..Buck..." Bucky shook his head to himself "Im ok steve, you dont have to come get me." he heard car keys jingle. "Im on my way. Where are you."

Standing on the side walk Buckys hands where in his jacket pockets as he shivered trying to hide his face in his coat. Steves car pulled over about 15 mins later. He hopped in. "Oh my god thank you. Im so fucking cold" He held his hands in front of the vents letting the heat warm his hands. Steve started off down the road not saying anything. Bucky wanted to hide. He wrapped his arms around himself and chanced a look his way. God he looked pissed. Bucky, What is wrong with you? Why didnt you just walk the fuck home?! Looking back out the window they didnt speak once. pulling into his parents drive Bucky chanced one more look at him. "I-Im sorry steve..." He whispered "Thank you.." He whispered softly putting his hand on the handle to get out. A hand gripped his thigh and he stopped looking over. "Buck...You know what im about to say dont you?" He asked letting go of Buckys leg. "He isnt a good guy. You need to get away from him before its to late..." Bucky nodded and looked down at his feet. "He told me not to fall in love with him. But I didnt listen.." He couldnt move as he felt tears prick his eyes. "But its to late." He whispered feeling Steves hand touch his arm. "Buck...We miss you...I...I miss you..." Bucky smiled softly at him and whispered back "I miss you too..."

A Year later....

"Give me that fucking thing" Brock grabbed Buckys phone and smashed it on the ground. "I TOLD YOU I DONT WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM!" He was talking about Steve. Bucky had lost touch with everyone. The only one that would text him every once in a wail was Steve. Brock saw. "STOP FUCKING TALKING TO HIM!" The thing was, Bucky would never text him back. He was against the van his Dad had gave him even after stealing money and selling things in the house for drugs, he still let him keep the car. Even after kicking him out of the house. The phone that was smashed to pieces now was the last phone his mom had bought for him not wanting not to be able to get a hold of him. He wasn't getting another. He remembers the last time he spoke to Becca. He had promised to take her to the beach one summer morning. When he backed out she stormed into his room yelling and cussing. "James Barnes! YOU ARE NOT PUSHING ME OUT YOU DICK! YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KICK YOUR GOD DAMN ASS! YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING SWIM TRUNKS ON AND GET IN MY FUCKING CAR!" Bucky had been sleeping when she stormed in scared awake he crawled into the corner of his bed. She was about to leap on him when his dad grabbed her arms and pulled her back "IM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS JAMES! YOU DONT BLOCK ME OUT!" His dad ended up kicking him out the same day finding acid in his wallet.

Brocks hands. He use to love them. God the way they fucked. They never made love it was always fucking. Thats what it felt like. But god was it amazing. Brocks hands have never touched him the way they did now. His hand gripped around his neck as he slammed Buckys head against the side window. "WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY!" Bucky couldnt breathe his hands gripped Brocks jacket tightly taken aback. His head throbbed in pain as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He tried to speak to answer him back but nothing came out with the hand wrapped around his neck tightened. "I CANT FUCKING HEAR YOU!" His hand left Buckys throat and turned into a fist as it met his left eye. The back of Buckys head smacked into the window again hard bouncing off. He fell to his knees coughing his hands flying up holding the the back of his head. "Im...Im sorry!" He tried speaking as loud as he could. Brock bent down grabbing his long hair in a fist full yanking his head back. "I fucking told you to listen to me Bucky." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whispered over and over again "Im sorry..." 

That was only the start. Living in the van in the middle of the winter sucked. It was freezing and Bucky had lost his job. After finding a new one Brocks Friend had asked if they wanted to rent out a room in their trailer. They took it. Bucky had started to work in a factory on 3rd shift. He hated it. Thinking after moving into the room things would get better. Its just stress. He would tell himself from being homeless for so long. Just stress. The first night they had moved into the new place they were all hanging in the kitchen having a few beers. His hair was up in a bun on the back of his head when he heard a hair clippers turn on. Before he knew it he felt it against the back of his head. "It wasnt on!" Brocks friend swore as bucks hand flew to the back of his head gasping. Brock was doubled over laughing so hard he was crying. "You just cut my hair!" Bucky gasped out trying to feel what was cut off but couldn't feel anything. "Aw babe its ok it was off." Brock spoke taking him in his arms and holding him close kissing his cheek. "but it was still funny..." Brock laughed out. That night heading to bed Bucky pulled his hair loose. A clump of hair followed his hand. "He fucking shaved a part of my hair!" Bucky yelled glaring over at Brock as Brock just started laughing again. "Oh god so good" Bucky felt tears in his eyes feeling the back of his head. Fuck. Funny right? "But my hair..." Brock rolled his eyes "Please you couldnt look worse..." Buckys eyes got wide and stared at him. "Worse?" Brock said nothing but rolled over in bed and fell asleep. Bucky fell asleep feeling like shit that night. Like he did every night. 

Sex? Yea..Sex. That stopped as soon as they moved in. Bucky would try, oh lord would he try, falling to his knees pulling on Brocks Pants wanting him in his mouth. The only thing he would feel was the pain of a hand across his cheek. "I told you no!" Bucky would try everything. Wear his best out fits. Treat Brock like a God. All he would get was down right name calling and hands pushing or slapping him away. One night he did get it...and he didnt want it. The way Brock called him names and told him he fucking hated him well he held him face down into the pillow slamming into him to hard. "Is this what you want bitch?!" He would yell hitting Bucky to many times in the face. That night he sat in the little bathroom in the corner holding his knees to his chest digging his swollen face into his knees. 

He couldnt look at himself. The bruises never went away. He was skinny, he knew he was now the way his clothes hung loose on him. "Where is my food?" Brock would say after getting home from work. He wouldnt let Bucky eat anything he would buy. The only way Bucky could eat was if he bought food. Well Brock had his money all of it. Every week when he got paid Brock got it. Bucky didnt answer him. It had been at lest 3 days since he had ate anything. Before he knew it Brock Gripped his t-shirt ripping it, throwing him against the wall. Bucky yelped flinching holding up his arms waiting for the hit. Brock grabbed his arms and threw him into the closet. He threw him so hard that Buckys back hit the dresser that was in there hearing it pop and break. He yelled in pain and before he knew it the door slammed shut. Everything was dark. "B-Brock..." Buckys hands flew out in front of him trying to feel the door when he found the handle, he tried to open it and it wouldnt move. "BROCK!" He couldnt breath he hated being in small places. "PLEASE!" A sob left his throat as he started to bang on the door wanting out. Needing out. The door flung open as Brocks hands found Bucky again slamming him up against the dresser again "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU NEED TO LEARN WHAT ISNT YOURS!" Bucky tried pushing back but Brocks hold on his arms were so strong and he was so tired. The door slammed shut again. The dark taking over again. Bucky sobbed to himself sliding down the dresser pulling his knees to his chest again. The door opened back up 20 mins before Bucky had to be at work the next day. He got fired that day. 

About 2 days later they sat in the back yard of Brocks Grandmothers house. She was out, they were waiting for her to get back. Bucky shifted in his seat his back throbbing in pain still knowing it was nothing but one big bruise now. Bucky had gotten use to not speaking much anymore. Not looking up from the ground. "You need to find another job." Brock spoke putting out his smoke. Bucky only nodded. He wasnt sure how it all happened he was just sitting in his porch seat his hood on his head his hands in his pockets and his eyes on on the glass table in front of him. Before he knew it his hoodie was now on the ground as he yelled in Brocks face. He would fight back as much as his skinny ass would let him. All Brock would do would lift him up and throw him back onto the ground. It happened about 4 times before his back slammed back down into that same chair Brocks hand around his throat as tears streamed down Buckys cheeks. "Are you done?" Brock asked and Bucky nodded. As soon as Brock let go, Bucky jumped onto his feet curled his hand into a fist and punched Brock as hard as he could on the right side of his face. As soon as his fist hit him the back door flew open as his Grandmother gasped out and yelled. "BUCKY!" Bucky stumbled back sobbing. "He had me in the chair by my neck!" Brock just stood there staring at Bucky Shell shocked holding his face. "GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE!" She yelled pushing his more throbbing back from the back yard. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT!" Bucky tried to get words out but nothing came, he made it to the other side of the road where his van sat and he fell onto his ass hugging his knees and sobbed. He cried so hard....he always did now. Crying so hard you cant breathe. Cant feel anything but numbness. That was his life now. Feeling nothing...nothing but pain. Hearing a loud motorcycle fly past him he didnt move. Didnt think anything of it. 

"Buck...." A Voice hit his ears and he looked up slowly as his eyes kept going up to the tall blond in front of him. Steve. His hair glowing in the sun those baby blues wide in shock. "S-Steve..." Bucky whispered before shaking his head standing up. "No. No. You cant be here." Buckys hands landed on Steves chest softly pushing him away. "please" He begged. Feeling Steves soft hands grip his arms pulling them up so he could look at them. God there was so much blood all over the place. Since when was he bleeding? Then the pain hit. His arms hurt so bad from being thrown to the ground so many times. How could he have not felt that. "Buck. God Buck. Are you ok?" Steve dropped his arms and put his hand on Buckys cheek running his thumb over the one of many bruises on his face. He flinched not use to this soft touch anymore. "Im ok" His hand pushed softly on Steves chest. "Please Steve, You have to go..." Steves eyes searched his face looking over his body taking in how skinny Bucky had really gotten. "Buck...You need to leave, Please, Let me take care of you. Your bleeding..." Bucky swallowed hard looking over at the house then back to steve. his legs gave out as he began to sob again shaking. "God" Was all the sound he made. Steve followed him down to the ground. "Come on Buck...Lets get you out of here..." Steve whispered wrapping his arms around Bucky helping him back to his feet. He helped him onto his motorcycle. "They will tow my car.." Bucky whispered out and Steve shook his head. "Dont worry about it Buck..." Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and leaned his forehead on his back. God that smell...Steves Smell...He missed it. "BUCKY!" Is all he heard as he shut his eyes tightly gripping Steves shirt in his hands tightly. "BUCKY!!" Steve was already pulling away willing himself not to stop that bike. pull it over. and beat the living shit out of the man that was standing on the sidewalk trying to stop Bucky from leaving. Right now all Steve wanted to do was make sure Bucky was safe. Thats all That was on his mind. Bucky had to be ok.


	3. The Rain Pours Down

A Month before Steve finds Bucky

Brocks finger tapped the table as they sat at a restaurant. Buckys stomach had been growling so loudly and Brock wouldn't stop asking him what they should do turning down everything Bucky had brought up. Looking over the menu Bucky spoke setting it down. "I think ill get the cheese burger. It sounds really good." He smiled weakly as he saw the glare on Brocks face. "A cheese burger? Really? Thats what you want?" He spoke lowly and rough and the half smile left Buckys face as he looked down at his hands. "What are you getting?" he almost whispered and Brocks glare just got harder. "Im not getting anything anymore. I cant believe you would get a cheese burger." Bucky just swallowed hard at the lump in his throat as the waitress walked up to their table and set down their waters. "What would you fellas like to eat?" she asked with a huge smile and Bucky just shook his head. "Nothing, Im sorry to be a bother but we will be leaving." He couldn't look up to look at her face. Getting out of the booth he headed out the doorway not even looking back to see if Brock was following. Slamming the car door shut he put his face into his hands. He could hear Brock get into the car and start it. They didn't speak most of the way home. Bucky didnt move, his face still in his hands willing not to let him self cry. He was so angry with everything. Dropping his arms he glared over at him. "Why are you like this? What have I ever done to you huh?" His voice started to get louder. "You act like you fucking hate my guts. You look at me like im a piece of shit. Every fucking day. Every day Brock you make me feel like im worthless. Why are you even with me if you hate me so fucking much?" He was close to yelling. Brock didnt say anything. "ANSWER ME!" The car sped up, faster then anyone would like. Buckys eyes got wide "Brock, what are you doing? Stop." He almost stuttered gripping his seat belt. "You think I hate you? Well your fucking right. I do fucking hate you. I hate everything about you. The way you speak, The way your voice sounds. The way you even fucking walk. Then why waste my time right?" Tears fell down Buckys cheeks as the car started to go faster. "Im going to crash this fucking car into a tree if you dont tell me why you are with me." Brocks hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Beacuse I fucking love you!" Bucky yelled out. "Do you love me?" Brock asked glancing at Bucky as Bucky stared at the road before them. "Jesus fucking Christ Brock!" The car came to a slamming halt making the seat belt dig into Buckys chest. Brock turned to him and put his hand on his thigh squeezing lightly. His other hand he gripped his chin making him look at him. "Dont ever say anything like that to me again. Do you hear me?" Bucky didnt move just stared into his eyes tears still spilling out. "Bucky." He still didnt speak. Brock pushed his chin back letting go so hard Buckys head slammed against the glass window with a thud. He just wrapped his head in his arms holding his breath. The car started down the road again as they pulled into a gas station. "Now get out and get me a pack of smokes." He threw a $10 dollar bill at him. Picking it up off the floor board he walked inside not looking at anyone. When he asked for the smokes the lady behind the desk went to hand them to him but stopped. "Are you ok?..." Bucky looked up once handed her the money, took the smokes from her hand and turned to walk out. When he got back outside. The car was gone. He ended up walking home that night.

______________________________________

Bucky followed Steve up the stairs to his apartment, staring at the blood he had gotten on Steves shirt from the ride there. When they stopped in front of his door, Bucky slowly reached out to touch one bloody spot then pulled his hand away. "I got blood on you..." He whispered looking down at the ground. Steve looked over at him his keys in his hand unlocking the door. He looked down at his shirt then back to him. "Its ok Buck..." His apartment wasnt big but it wasnt to small either. Had he ever been here before? looking around he saw the art work on the wall knowing it was Steves. They were amazing. He wanted to walk up to them look at them more but he just stood in the middle of the kitchen his eyes to the ground his arms holding himself. Steve left him standing there only for a moment before walking back in with a first aid kit. Pulling out a stool. "Sit down Buck." He did. Steves fingers moved his long hair away from his face putting his finger under his chin tilting it up so he would look at him. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but stopped himself. Tears started to swell back up in Buckys eyes. "Im sorry.." He whispered. Steve just shook his hand letting his hand fall picking up one of Buckys arms and started to clean the blood and dirt off it. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Bucky swallowed at the lump in his throat twice trying to get the words to come out. "I have so much to be sorry about stevie..." Buckys eyes searched his face as Steve just kept his eyes on his arms wrapping them up. "I..I stopped talking to you. I stopped talking to everyone. Iv done things I wish I could take back. I....I ruined my life..." Tears started to roll down his cheeks now and he looked off to the right closing his eyes. Feeling Steves hands leave his arms he felt them next on his cheeks wiping away the hot tears before just holding them. He didnt open his eyes. Couldnt. Why would he bring Steve into this. Steve is the most amazing. smart. nice. handsome. to handsome, man. He shouldn't have gotten on that bike. he should have walked away. "I should go." He whispered opening his eyes slowly seeing worried sad eyes staring at him. "Dont Buck..." He whispered "Please..." Buckys hands reached out and held Steves still holding his face. "I cant do this to you Steve...just forget about me ok?" He sucked in a breath that hurt his chest pulling Steves hands down as he went to stand up. "You know I could never do that right? Forget you? You are all i have thought about since you left." Bucky just stared at the floor wrapping his arms around himself again. "Buck, please dont leave..." "I have to. Im sorry." He turned and started to the door. Steve stuck standing there. "Look at your self buck! Hes killing you, dont you see that?" Buckys hand touched the door knob then fell. "Im already dead Steve..." "No. Your not. Look at me Bucky. " Bucky turned but wouldnt look up. Couldn't. "My guess from the bruises on you hes been beating you. With how skinny you are your not eating either. Drugs? Buck, for fucks sake look at me!" Steve was now walking to him, Bucky started to shake, his crying silent. Flinching when Steve got close enough. Backing himself against the door. Steve stopped in his tracks. Bucky just slid down the door pulling his knees to his chest hugging them tightly and shook. He shook with every silent cry that left him. "God Buck..." Steve whispered walking slowly over to him sitting down in front of him. "Im sorry..." He touched the side of Buckys leg softly not sure if he wanted to be touched at all. When Bucky felt the soft touch he reached out with both hands and grabbed onto Steves shirt trying to pull him closer. Steve wrapped his arms around him moving them both so Bucky was in his lap holding him close whispering in his ear. "Its ok Buck. Im not going anywhere. Your safe. Its ok" When Bucky started to claim down he could feel Steve press soft kisses into his hair. Rub his back. Just hold him. God he loved that. When was the last time anyone touched him that pain wouldn't follow? "Im worthless..." He whispered wiping his eyes. "You'r not worthless sweetheart.." Steve whispered back. "Im sorry..." Bucky whispered even softer closing his eyes. He was so tired. His whole body ached. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt Steve move. "Come on Bucky. Lets get you to bed huh?" Bucky didn't want to leave Steves touch. He was so warm. safe. But he pulled away and nodded. He crawled over to the couch and laid down pulling the blanket from the back of it down. "We can talk more in the morning." Steve spoke turning the lights off and locking the door. "Ill be right here if you need me." he started down the hall way but stopped looking back at him. His eyes already half closed. "Goodnight. Please be here in the morning.." Bucky nodded and curled up in a ball pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Im not going anywhere Stevie.." 

___________________________________

A Gasp left Buckys throat as he shot up looking around the dark living room. Where was he? What time was it? Steve. Right. Steves place. The clock on the wall read 2:30 am. Brock. Oh God Brock. His chest tightened. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His hand grabbed his chest but the feeling of a weight kept pushing down on it. Brock was going to kill him. He was sweating. A nightmare. Thats why he had woken up the way he did. He dreamt that Brock had locked him in that damn closet again. He threw off the blanket still trying to breathe. He was to warm. Shoving his shirt up over his head he threw it to ground running his hands through his hair. "Fuck" His eyes fell on one of Steves art pieces on the wall. It was beautiful. A beach. The sun bright. The colors warm. Two children sat on the sand playing in it. A mother to the side watching them. Sunbathing. his hands gripped the edge of the couch. His breathing slowed down. The weight still lingering in his chest. His eyes fell to the hallway with the opened door at the end. Grabbing the blanket he wrapped it around his shoulders standing up and started down the hall way. Peeking his head into the room. He saw Steve asleep laying on his side facing the wall. Dont wake him up Buck. he sighed softly and turned to walk back down the hall way and ran right into the wall. He yelped stumbling. "Buck?" a soft sleepy voice called out. "y-yea..sorry just my clumsy ass trying to find the bathroom." He peeked into the bedroom again. "Sorry..." he saw Steve sitting half way up leaning on his arms. ok. since when was Steve so beefy? and no shirt on. Buck stop staring. His cheeks turned a light pink and turned quickly trying to find the bathroom down the hallway. somewhere. Where the hell WAS the bathroom?! "Last one on the right." Bucky nodded to himself hearing him.

When he opened the bathroom door again, still hugging the blanket around him self he jumped. "God Steve you scared the shit out of me." Steve was leaning back against the wall his hands in his pockets, in just a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips. "Its pay back for scaring the shit out of me" Steve smirked. Bucky willed himself not to let his eyes follow down that chest. Shit. Yup his eyes just did. How dare you betray me! Bucky rolled his eyes and tugged the blanket around himself tighter walking past him and back into the living room sitting in the corner on the couch pulling his legs to his chest. Steve followed him picking up the TV remote turning it on sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Everything ok?" He asked throwing the remote to Bucky. Bucky didnt touch it. He just looked over at the paid TV Add playing. "Yea..." Steve sighed looking at the TV as well. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He looked back over to Bucky and Bucky met his eyes and smiled softly "I know Stevie..." 

They ended up watching some weird old show for about an hour before falling back asleep. When Bucky Woke up again his legs were on Steves lap. Steves arm in between them holding his leg loosely. His hair was a golden mess. It brought a smile to Buckys lips. He really was Beautiful. He didnt want to move. Not just yet. He fell back asleep. 

"Yes ma'am. Hes here. Hes ok. Yes. I will." Steve spoke into his cell phone from in the kitchen as Bucky awoke again. Sitting up slowly he ran his hands through his hair a few times looking over the couch at Steve cooking something on the stove. Bacon. Yup, Smelt like eggs and Bacon. His stomach growled. "Yes ma'am. Ill let him know." Steve ended the call and looked over his shoulder seeing Bucky. He smiled softly. "Good morning bed head" He chuckled. Bucky glared at him playfully. "Ok because you have beautiful hair in the morning doesn't give you the right to hate on mine." He huffed out falling to his back pretending to pout. "Oh come on!" He could hear Steve walk into the living room and looked down at him. Shit thats right. He still didnt have his shirt on. He was going to grab for the blanket to cover himself up when Steve held out his hands for Bucky to take. When he did he helped him up. "Breakfast is almost done. I put clean clothes in the bathroom for you if you want to take a shower before you eat." He smiled touching Buckys arm lightly before heading back into the kitchen. It was sad to see a shirt back on that man. He sighed and headed down the hall way. "Thanks."

He still had on his skinny jeans that hung loose on him now and one of Steves t-shirts. When was food so good! Ugh it was amazing. He shoved fork fulls of eggs into his mouth along with a piece if bacon. "Slow down champ." Steve chuckled sitting across from him. Buckys leg bounced up and down on the stool he was sitting on. "Since when can you cook?" Bucky asked lifting an eyebrow at Steve. Steve pointed his fork at him. "Hey now. I have always been able to cook." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Cook out of 2010?" Steve gasped "You do not bring that up. That was not my fault" Bucky couldnt help the laugh that left him. When was the last time he laughed? "You burnt everything!" Steve just scowled at him. "It was a brand new grill!" Bucky laughed again throwing a piece of bacon at Steve. "Yea yea say what you will grill master" He wiggled his eye brows and Steve nodded once. "Damn right im the grill master." They ate in peace for a few minutes before Steve broke it. "I called your mom..." He was pushing eggs around with his fork as Bucky ate the last bit that was left. "You did?..." not looking up Steve took their plates and brought them to the sink. "Yea. She wants you home." Bucky chugged the rest of his water getting up setting it down into the sink before hopping up onto the counter next to Steve. "Do you want to go home Buck?" Steve asked softly looking over at him starting up the water to clean the dishes. Home. Did he want to go home? He had screwed things up so badly with his family could he really face them? Would they even want to be around him? He kicked his feet lightly and nodded. He couldn't stay here and be a burden to Steve. "Yea. I guess.." Steve turned off the water and turned fully to him, putting his hand on his thigh. "Ill bring you home then. But you have to promise me something." Bucky looked from the hand on his leg up to Steves eyes. "Dont go back to him. and dont shut me out again. ok?" He was almost whispering he was speaking so softly. He could see the hurt in Steves eyes. Bucky put his hand on top of Steves. "Promise." 

___________________________________________

Things at home were alright. Everything was ok with his parents and he loved them for that. Saying everything he had done was ok. When it wasn't. Stealing their money. Lying to them. Putting so much stress onto them. He hated himself for making them go through that. He hasnt spoke to his sister yet. He saw he once and she looked him up and down "You look like a crack whore." was all she said before leaving again. She didn't live there anymore. How many years did really past? 3? 4? 4. Really? God what did he do. He laid curled up in a ball in his bed his blanket over his head. He still had not gotten a phone yet. His mother was going to get him one but he stopped her not wanting her to do anything more for him anymore. He stayed off Facebook. And he hasn't talked to Brock Once, He missed Steve. Maybe he forgot about Bucky like he wanted him to. He hadn't left his room in almost a week. He wanted out of there. He loved his mom and dad but God. He couldn't stand to show his face to them. There was a knock on his bedroom door. It opened slowly hearing foot steps come up to the side he felt a hand take a hold of the blanket and slowly tug it down off his head. His hair covered his face and he didn't move. The hand moved the hair out of his face and he opened his eyes seeing Steve softly smiling at him. "Hi." He whispered. "Hi." Bucky whispered back. "Wanna get out of here for a bit?" He asked tilting his head pulling the rest of Buckys blanket off from him. He groaned at the coldness that struck him. He was only in his boxers. "Stteeevvveeee. Its cold" He tried to reach for the blanket again but Steve held it away. "Its the middle of summer. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. Its beautiful out and a motorcycle ride is calling my name. wait. do you hear that?" Steve asked cupping his ear then saying in a low pitch voice. "Buckyyyyyyyy its Steves bikeeeeee come with meeeeeeee" Bucky jumped up on his bed still trying to reach for the blanket as Steve held it away behind him. Bucky couldnt help the laugh that left him, his chest pushing against Steves as he tried to reach for the blanket one last time. Steve wrapped his arm around his torso, dropped the blanket to the ground lifting Bucky onto his shoulder. "Ooff! Steve! Put me down!" He said between laughing and smacking Steves butt. Steve walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and set Bucky down on his feet. "Shower. now." Steves hands reached out to pull Buckys boxers off and Bucky smacked his hands away. "ok ok." He was still smiling as Steve pushed Bucky into the spray of water before walking out and closing the door behind him.

When he was done with his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to find Steve holding up two shirts looking at them. "Black or white?" He asked turning to Bucky with his eye brow raised. "Black" Bucky picked and Steve threw the shirt at him hitting him in the face. "Can I get dressed now?" He asked putting his hand on his hip as Steve leaned against his desk crossing his arms. "Well thats what im waiting for yea." Bucky glared at him "um...you want me to drop this towel right here and show you my goods or can you leave for like 2 seconds." He smirked motioning to his towel and Steve Smirked back looking him up and down. "well..." Bucky just threw his shirt at him blushing and Steve laughed holding up his hands. "alright! ill be outside. Hurry up" He poked Buckys side making him jump as he walked past him. 

Bucky in his light blue ripped up skinny jeans and black v-neck walked out the front door to find Steve sitting on his bike sideways talking to his dad. He wasnt sure what about but he couldnt help but notice how nice Steve looked in that to tight gray t-shirt. He had Black Jeans on that were also to tight. Stop staring Bucky. He snapped out of it when Steves eyes fell on him. He watched as they looked him up and down with a huge smile making a blush tingle in his cheeks. "Ready Buck?" 

His arms were wrapped tightly around Steves torso as they sped down the road. They were close to the beach when Steve pulled up to a small Burger shop. All the seating was outside. When they hopped off Steve looked to Bucky and let out a hardy laugh. Bucky looked around then down at himself. "What?" He asked "Your hair." Steve chuckled out trying to calm down his laugh Bucky reach up and yup. His hair was a mess. He groaned. Steve reached forward and ran his fingers through his hair calming the mess down a little. "Its ok. Its cute" He smiled running his hands through his hair again. Bucky blushed smacking Steve lightly on the chest before pulling his hair into a bun on the back of his head a few strands sneaking out and falling to frame his face. "What is this place?" He asked looking around. "I found it last year on one of my rides. The burgers are to die for. you'll love it." Steve smiled brightly. They ordered their food and sat down at one of the tables. The place was small and not that many people were there. Bucky stared down at his cheese burger as the memory flew into his head. He wasn't hungry anymore. He pushed away the burger and looked off to the left. Steve was almost half way done with his when he stopped. "Everything ok?" He asked tilting his head. Bucky nodded looking down at his hands, "Yea.." Steve cleared his throat and set down his burger reaching over putting his hand on top of his. "Dosnt look like it..." Bucky looked up slowly and sighed. "Its just...this one time when Brock and I were out somewhere. I ordered a Burger....He was so upset...." He felt tears in his eyes and willed them away shaking his head running his hands over his face. "Im sorry. I shouldnt be talking about that stuff." Steve reached for his hand again holding it tightly "Buck. You can talk about anything you want. Im here to listen. And him getting angry over you wanting a burger? Now thats bullshit. I know how much you love them. now." he pushed the plate back in front of Bucky again picking up one of the fries and stuck the end of it to Buckys lips and smirked. Bucky chuckled and bit it. "That a boy" Steve winked at him. That burger was the best burger he had ever ate. 

Their next stop was the beach. Bucky sat on the sand taking off his shoes. Steve did the same. He couldnt remember the last time he felt warm sand on his feet. He walked down the shore line enjoying the fresh air and the smell of the lake. "Why did you come get me Steve?" He asked looking over at the man. Steve looked at him surprised. "Its been a week since the last time I saw you. I missed you" He spoke bumping his shoulder with Buckys making him stumble a little. "Thought maybe you forgot about me." Bucky looked over at him again and smiled. Steve stopped walking. Didnt say anything. That made Bucky stop walking and turn around. Steve dropped his shoes in the sand and a huge smirk fell on his lips. "Steve....Steve no dont you dare." Steve started to walk up to him, Bucky dropped his shoes and started to walk backwards. "Steve I swear to God you better not." He ran at him full speed. Bucky couldn't get away fast enough. Steves hands gripped his hips and started to pull him down to the water. Bucky tried pushing him away but damn he was strong. "STEVE!" Steve laughed letting go of his hips just to wrap his arms around his torso and pick him up. Holding him against his chest he walked the rest of the way into the water. Bucky yelped still trying to wiggle free. "Steve. OH MY GOD!" Thats when he fell forward dunking both him and Bucky into the water. Bucky came up from the water gasping for air. Steve came up laughing his ass off. "You look like a wet puppy" He laughed out. Bucky splashed him with water. "Your such a jack ass!" He couldn't hold a glare even if he wanted to. Steve splashed water back at him and before he knew it, they were in a water fight. Bucky was on Steves back when they gave up. His feet wrapped around his waist, his arms loosely around his neck. "You win! You win!" Steve yelled out shifting and pulling Bucky around so now he was in front of him still wrapped around his waist. "Damn right i win!" Bucky cheered throwing up his arms. He fell back against the water Steves hands gripped his back pushing him back up just holding him before they slid down holding Buckys thighs. They smiled at each other. Looking into each others eyes. Steve reached out and moved a piece of hair that was stuck on Buckys forehead. "I missed you..." He whispered. Bucky sighed softly looking down into the water before looking back into Steves eyes. "I missed you more..." He whispered back. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he blushed. God he wanted to kiss him. Wait, He wanted to kiss Steve. SINCE WHEN! Steve leaned in slowly and kissed the corner of his mouth. He stopped breathing. His grip around Steve tightened. "Is this ok?.." He heard Steve whisper. God yes its ok. Was it? really? He felt lips kiss along his jaw and his eyes closed letting out a unsteady breath. The lips traveled down his neck. Oh God...he let his head fall to the side as the soft lips traveled back up his neck over his jaw once again and stop at the corner of his mouth. "Buck..." Bucky swallowed hard and opened his eyes seeing Steve staring back at him. "I...." Steve looked worried. No. stop looking so worried. Just kiss him Buck. "y-ye-" He stopped speaking when loud voices came their way. They both looked over. Oh no. Brock.....

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
